Data is stored in a variety of different structures, such as tables, arrays, and lists. To manage stored data, a user can select from a variety of computer languages. An example of such a computer language is Structured Query Language (SQL), which is a database computer language designed for managing data in relational database management systems. To use SQL, a user has to learn all the detailed syntax, language elements, and commands of SQL, such as clauses, expressions, predicates, and queries. Such a language takes a substantial time to learn and master. Furthermore, in order to manage data, the user has to learn and understand the data structures used to store the data, and take the time to type each SQL command to manage the data. As a result, using, for example, SQL to manage a large amount of data can be difficult, time consuming, and laborious.